


Moonlight

by MDF007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDF007/pseuds/MDF007
Summary: It would never be moonlit strolls for Sirius and Remus.Hella short and fluffy drabble





	Moonlight

It would never be moonlit strolls for Sirius and Remus. No romantic kisses flooded with the bright light of the full moon. No slow dancing in the kitchen under the glow of a glorious lunar display. And there would be no replicating it either—Sirius made sure of that. Nothing to remind Remus of his greatest burden in life.

No, when Remus and Sirius kissed at night, it was in full dark. And when they took nighttime walks, it was in the company of the stars alone. They danced in their kitchen, but it was under the fluorescent bulb that flickered often because Sirius forgot to change it.

Remus sometimes asked whether it bothered Sirius—being burdened by Remus’s ailment.

Sirius always smiled at this. As if anything that Remus needed could bother him. He often elected not to answer. He always smiled at this, and kissed the tip of Remus’s nose, and Remus always knew what this meant.

No, there would never be moonlit strolls for the two. But how could this matter to Sirius when he felt like the luckiest man in the world every day—and every pitch-black night.


End file.
